Quien Diria?
by Love Anna
Summary: UA Maka se le confiesa a Soul siendo cruelmente rechazada decide irse a otro colegio con un programa de intercambio por 3 años, que pasara cuando vuelva renovada y muy bien acompañada?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic de Soul Eater, espero les guste y me alegren con sus comentarios.

Disclaimer: Obviamente Soul Eater no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes en mi propia historia

* * *

Quien Diría?...

Prologo: Mi impulsiva Maka

Ayer me declare, sin entender mucho lo que me pasaba jugándome la vida en un par de palabras como toda una adolescente enamorada y es que quien diría que la chica plana y nerd se atrevería a declarase al chico mas cool de shibusen?

Explicaciones de mi manera de actuar no tengo muchas solo puedo decirte una cosa: impulsiva, esa es mi manera de describirme; mi querido soul

Trate de ser directa y con mi cara haciendo juego con el atardecer te dije las palabras mas atropelladas que salieron de mis labios

-M..e guust..as Ssoul- Mirando al piso porque no quería perderme en tus ojos o ver tu inminente rechazo

Pero tenia que decírtelo de la manera que fuera. No esperaba nada solo sacarme ese nudo de la garganta cada vez que cruzábamos miradas.

Es difícil para una mujer decir lo que siente ya que normalmente son los hombres quienes dan el primer paso pero mi caso es distinto porque no puedo esperar que el chico más cool del colegio le pida a la presidenta estudiantil de salir y es más sabiendo lo poco desarrollado de mi cuerpo a tus ojos.

Me miraste con tus orbes escarlatas y me sentí morir por momentos. Solo me sonreíste de medio lado y seguiste caminando mientras que el patio quedaba vacío ya que había terminado el horario escolar.

Haci es como termine sola y confundida pero más que nada triste no porque pensara que me aceptarías si no porque me ignoraste que fue mil veces peor ya que valgo tan poco que ni siquiera merezco tus palabras ni tu tiempo.

Lo poco que me quedaba de autoestima se fue con eso y al otro día mi cara no mostraba sentimiento alguno, es cuestión de tiempo para que acepte tu rechazo y te olvide solo espero recuperar mi dignidad para ese momento.

-Estas bien Maka-Chan?- mi mejor amiga Tsubaki me hablo de esa manera dulce que te saca una sonrisa involuntaria

-Si Tsubaki-Chan es solo que estoy un poco…- "Triste, decepcionada, herida, molesta conmigo misma…"- cansada, es todo-

-Estas segura Maka? Si quieres podemos ir a la enfermería- Dijo Liz

- No se lidiar con cansancios- menciono Chrona

- Estoy bien, solo denme unas horas- "solo unas horas"

- Cualquier cosa estoy aquí Maka-Chan- "Si lo se Tsubaki y no sabes como te lo agradezco"

-Si Tsubaki lo sé, no te preocupes estoy bien- mirando al profesor- Ahora pongámonos a trabajar porque Stein nos diseccionara

-Jajaja si tienes razón-

Las horas pasaron rápido y gracias al cielo no tuve que ver más la cara de Soul.

Al llegar a mi casa encontré a un Spirit muy feliz lo que me hizo dudar…

-Makita-Chan papi tiene algo que contarte-

-Dilo rápido Spirit-

Buaaaaa mi Makita no me quiere buaaa-

-MAKA-CHOP!-

-Zzzzz- "maldita sea creo que me pase"-

-DESPIERTA SPIRIT-

-Que paso?-

-Nada solo dime lo que te tenia tan contento-

-Te aceptaron en la escuela de Londres por los próximos 3 años con una beca completa!-

-Ohh-"No se si estar contenta o triste, esa beca la pedi hace mucho antes de conocer a mis amigas lo único bueno de esto es que no vere a Soul por los próximos 3 años"

-Alegrate Makira, tu madre te espera allá y es una oportunidad única! Tu vuelo sale mañana-

-Si es una oportunidad y…. espera mañana?!-Tomo a su padre de las solapas de su camisa- Como que mañana?! Tengo que hablar con mis amigas y..y…

-Si bueno pueden invitarlas pero yo te diría que empieces a empacar

Adiós Shibusen, adiós Dead City, adiós amigas, adiós Soul…

* * *

3 años después...

Una hermosa rubia cenizo salía de un lujoso auto deportivo

-Vienes a buscarme?- Haciendo un puchero al chofer del vehiculo

-Claro, my love- guiñándole el ojo- No me extrañes hermosa-

- Tu tampoco- se dio la vuelta mientras escuchaba el rechinar de las llantas contra el pavimento

En la entrada vio como unos chicos se le quedaban mirando y es que ya no era la misma de hace unos años, su pelo ahora más largo le llegaba hasta poco antes de la cintura, sus finas curvas de una chica de 17 años harían babear a cualquier hombre. Ya nadie podía decir que Maka Albarn era plana, vestía unas convers negras gastadas una minifalda con tablas también negra con detalles en rojo que destacaba sus largas y torneadas piernas y una pampera de cuero negra. Toda una badgirl que dejo embobado a medio shibusen

-De nuevo mi vieja escuela quien lo diría, me pregunto como estarán Liz, Chrona, Tsubaki y Patty, dio un suspiro y comenzó a buscar su aula

Mientras caminaba recordaba todos los momentos vividos en cada uno de esos pasillos en cada esquina cada lugar, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien venia en la dirección contraria e inevitablemente chocaron

Lo siento – dijo Maka mientras se levantaba

No importa- se ponía de pie con su típica pose cool

Sus miradas chocaron y lo que Maka evitaba durante estos años finalmente sucedió se encontró con Soul, pero eso ya no le importaba porque ahora tenia otra persona que ocupara ese lugar en su corazón

Disculpa te conozco?- hablo el albino, esa chica le resultaba extrañamente familiar

No lo creo, disculpa pero debo ir a clase- Maka no tenia necesidad de seguir hablando con el ya no, ella no era la misma tonta y no caería en sus trucos

Soul la vio partir, esa chica le resultaba conocida pero no sabe de donde. "Tal vez sea alguna de mi lista pero lo dudo la recordaría"

En su aula el albino escuchaba a su amigo Kilik que le hablaba sobre una nueva alumna que venia de Londres

-Me estas escuchando viejo?-

-Eh?, que me decías?-

-Que si escuchaste los rumores sobre la chica nueva-

-Ah, no mucho solo que venia de Londres y que antes venia a esta escuela-

-Si por lo que oí es muy sexy pero también una cerebrito se fue a Londres con una beca completa por 3 años- El morenos se queda pensando- Tu no venias de Londres también-

-Si yo nací allí, que mas sabes sobre esta chica?- no quería sacar el tema de su familia

-Tiene 17 un año menos que nosotros pero parece que la adelantaron un año así que podría estar con nosotros- guiñándole el ojo- Que te parece?

-Interesante- dijo pensando- Tiene novio o algo?-

-La vieron bajando de un Dodge Viper pero el chofer no bajo, parece que la va a venir a buscar, no debe ser más que un ricachón mantenido por sus padres como siempre-

-Mmm quisiera verle la cara cuando le robe a sus noviecita jajaja-

-Hay una cosa más, parece que tiene muy mal carácter varios chicos se le acercaron y terminaron con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza –

-Entonces será un desafío cool-

-Hey viejo cuando termines con ella me dejaras consolarla ^^-

-Si como quieras-

El profesor Frankein Stein entro al aula cayendo de su silla como era costumbre

-Hoy tendremos una nueva alumna en el curso, su nombre es Maka Albarn y ya a estado en este colegio hace algunos años- dejo el paso a Maka- Presenta te ante los demas-

-Hola mi nombre es Maka Albarn tengo 17 años estoy un año adelantada, estuve en este colegio hace 3 años espero que nos llevemos bien- dio una sonrisa que hiso suspirar a mas de uno

-Me alegra tenerte de nuevo ya quiero diseccionarte digo enseñarte – Stein miro los lugares disponibles-Siéntate junto a Evans

Mientras iba hasta su asiento vio a sus amigas Liz y Tsubaki haciéndole señas para que se sentara con ellas

-Disculpe profesor pero podría sentarme junto a liz Thompson?-

-Bueno pero si hablas- le acerca un bisturí al cuello- te disecciono ok?

-Sisi- se fue a sentar rápidamente, muy contenta de reencontrarse con sus amigas

Soul no perdió detalle alguno de Maka presto atención a cada uno de sus movimientos como un cazador que acecha a su presa y maldijo una y mil veces que Stein le alla permitido cambiar de lugar

Entre risas, chismes, habladurías y sueños las clases finalizaron y tanto el albino como su amigo siguieron a la rubia para ver quien era su acompañante misterioso

Hasta mañana chicas- Maka se acerco hasta el Dodge Viper y vio salir de el a su novio- este la tomo de la cintura y sin dudarlo la beso como si no se hubieran visto en décadas-

Hola my love, como estuvo tu día?-

Bien luego te cuento, vamos a casa- volvió a besarlo antes de entrar al auto

Soul no sabía como reaccionar ante eso

-El novio de Maka es mi hermano ?!-

* * *

Chan chan channnnn

Hi Everyone!

Sorry cero ingles tengo xD

Este es mi nuevo proyecto, me gustaría saber que les parece ya que nunca hice un fic de Soul Eater

Para aclarar las edades de los personajes van asi:  
Wess Evans: 21 años

Liz y Tsubaki 18 años

Soul Kilik 18 años

Maka, Chrona y Patty 17 años

En fin si les gusto o tienen alguna critica, sugerencia o intento de homicidio pueden dejarme algún Review

Saludos Love Anna


	2. Chapter 2

Soul volvió a su casa con la mandíbula en el piso "Hace años que no se de ellos, desde que me fui de la casa… porque mierda tengo que volver a encontrarme con él? Esto no es cool"

Se acostó en su cama, mañana será otro día "_ y que Wess sea el novio de mi nueva presa no cambia nada, Maka será mía_"

* * *

Al otro dia…

-Gracias por traerme - mientras salía del convertible y Wess le abría la puesta como todo un caballero

- Por nada my love, nos vemos cuando salgas- La tomo de la cintura acercándola mas a el y la beso

-Te amo- dijo Maka en un susurro

-I love you too- volvió a besarla de una forma muy dulce

Finalmente se soltaron y cuando voltearon a ver tenían un pequeño grupo de espectadores, entre ellos un grupo de chicas que miraban enternecidas a la

Parejas mientras que otras solo miraban mal a rubia- cenizo

* * *

Ya en el aula soul no perdía detalle alguno de Maka hasta que esta cansada de sentir una penetrante mirada en su espalda decidió hacer algo.

-Podrías dejar de mirarme?- dijo dándose vuelta

-Que te hace pensar que te estaba viendo?- Sonriendo de lado – No sera que necesitabas una excusa para hablarme?

-Es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra, ¿sabias?-_ "Quien demonios se cree este chico"_-Como no saberlo si siento tu respiración en mi nuca-

- Y en el caso que así fuera… que harás, bonita?-

-Fácil- sacando un libro- Maka-Choop!

En la siguiente escena se puede apreciar a un albino desmayado mientras que sus compañeros de clase lo contemplaban con pena

_"Cuando dejara de molestarme lo odio"_ Pensó la rubia _'Un gran odio solo puede nacer de un gran amor'_

-Maldita conciencia- susurro Maka

-Albarn su vista en el pizarrón y dejar de golpear a sus compañeros por favor- Hablo la profesora Mary

-si, lo siento profesora-

Maka se dedico a tomar apuntes hasta que un ruido llamo su atención

Hey Albarn, de donde sacaste ese libro?- le dijo un joven de piel morena que aparentaba ser un poco mayor que ella

Eh?- notablemente confundida

Ese con el que golpeaste a Soul-

Ah, jajaja digamos que es un secreto-

Por cierto me llamo Kilik-

Mucho gusto dime Maka-le sonrío de manera amistosa

-Podrías volver a golear a Soul?- hablo un chico de ojos ámbar y cabello negro con tres curiosas líneas blancas de lado- Así queda simétrico – Maka noto un tic en el ojo derecho de este

-Lo siento Maka, el es Dead the Kid- se acerco a su oído- tiene una obsesión por la simetría

-Ah, bueno – la rubia cenizo le guiño el ojo

En el receso soul perseguía a Maka por todo el colegio

-Ya te dije que no! Que parte no entiendes? No quiero salir, no quiero que me invites a comer ni tampoco tengo sed solo déjame sola- Ella empieza a caminar más rápido tratando de perder al albino por los pasillos

-Espera un momento- Soul la tomo de la muñeca acercándola hacia el de un tiron y con su mano libre rodeo su cadera

-Suéltame!- forcejeando inútilmente

Por suerte para maka el timbre sonó haciendo que todos volvieran a sus aules

A Ella le tocaba música junto al odioso de su ex, no siempre la suerte estaba de su lado…

-Hoy cada uno tendrá que interpretar una canción improvisada pueden hacer dúos, antes de cantar deberán decirme cual tema eligieron y pondré la música- Hablo la profesora Eruka- Soul E. Evans pase al frente y dega que va a cantar-

- Mmm voy a cantar junto con Black Star – le guiño el ojo al Ninja y este se levanto de su silla- I'm sexy and i know it-

La música empezó a sonar y ambos chicos cantaban y se movian frente a las chicas, especialmente Maka y Tsubaki. La primera solo se sonrojaba y echaba maldiciones por lo bajo mientras que la japonesa era comparada a un tomate y trataba de mirar para otro lado pero sutilmente obserbaba de reojo a BlackStar-

Sexy y lo Sé

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

(Cuando camino, la chicas miran como diciendo '¡DIABLOS! ¡ÉL VUELA!' )  
I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak,

Compenso el beat, caminando por la calles con mi nuevo L.A FREAK,

This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
(Así es como me ondulo, animal print, calzones fuera de control )

It's real fool with the big F o  
(Es realmente tonto con T mayúscula )

They like bruce lee rock at the club  
(Están como Bruce Lee, rockeando en el club, YEAH! )

Girl look at that body  
(Nena, mira ese cuerpo, mira ese cuerpo, mira ese cuerpo)

I work out  
(Lo-lo trabajo)

Girl look at that body  
(Nena, mira ese cuerpo, mira ese cuerpo, mira ese cuerpo )

I work out  
(Lo-lo trabajo)

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
(Cuando paso por el lugar, esto es lo que veo; )

Everybody stops and they staring at me  
(Todos se detienen y me miran a mí )

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it  
(Tengo pasión en mis calzones y no tengo miedo de mostrarlo...)

I'm sexy and I know it

(Soy sexy y lo sé )

I'm sexy and I know it  
(Soy sexy y lo sé )

When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up

(Cuando estoy en el pantano, la pureza no puede enfrentarlos )

When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks  
(Cuando estoy en la playa, estoy en tanga tratando de bronzearme las 'mejillas' )  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

(Así es como me ondulo, ¡VAMOS CHICAS, ES HORA DE IR! )

We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous

(Lo llevamos al bar, nena no te pongas nerviosa)

No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced  
(Sin shows ni camiseta y aún así soy servido )

Girl look at that body  
(Nena, mira ese cuerpo, mira ese cuerpo, mira ese cuerpo)

I work out  
(Lo-lo trabajo)

Girl look at that body  
(Nena, mira ese cuerpo, mira ese cuerpo, mira ese cuerpo )

I work out  
(Lo-lo trabajo)

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
(Cuando paso por el lugar, esto es lo que veo; )  
Everybody stops and they staring at me

(Todos se detienen y me miran a mí )

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it  
(Tengo pasión en mis calzones y no tengo miedo de mostrarlo...)

I'm sexy and I know it

(Soy sexy y lo sé )

I'm sexy and I know it  
(Soy sexy y lo sé )

I'm sexy and I know it  
(¡SOY SEXY Y LO SÉ! )  
Girl look at that body  
(Nena, mira ese cuerpo, mira ese cuerpo, mira ese cuerpo)

I work out  
(Lo-lo trabajo)

Girl look at that body  
(Nena, mira ese cuerpo, mira ese cuerpo, mira ese cuerpo )

I work out  
(Lo-lo trabajo)

Entre el baile tanto soul como Black Star se subían la remera dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo  
"Maldita sea, están como quieren … No maka no caigas en la tentación pero ver a Soul …o por dios es un griego"

La rubia logro volver es si y llamo a liz

-Me ayudas a dejar a estos dos como idiotas?- susurrándole al oído

-Cuando quieras amiga- le guiño el ojo

Después esa ehh 'particular' presentación seguira Maka Albarn- la rubia se paro con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro

Cantare con Liz thopson 'Take a hint'

La música empezó a sonar y Maka fue la primera en cantar seguida por los coros de Liz

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like

(Por que siempre atraigo a chicos que no me gustan?)

I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right

(puedo verlos acercarse desde la izquierda y la derecha )

I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite

(no quiero ser una tonta,solo trato de ser educada )

But it always seems to bite me in the -

(pero siempre parecen morder el ...)

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot

_(__Me preguntas por mi numero , si, me has puesto en un aprieto)_

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

_(__creo que deberiamos conectarnos , pero creo que mejor no__ )_

You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

_(__me dijiste "Hola" y después abriste la boca__ )_

And that is when it started going south  
_(__y ahí es cuando empezaste a irte lejos__ )_  
oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
_(__Saca tus manos de mis caderas, o te golpearé en el labio__ )_

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

_(__deja de mirarme , HEY!)_

Take a hint, take a hint

_(CAPTA LA INDIRECTA__, __CAPTA LA INDIRECTA!__ )_

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

_(No, no puedes comprarme una bebida,déjame decirte lo que pienso__ )_

I think you could use a mint

_(__Deberias usar una pastilla de menta)_

Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
_(__CAPTA LA INDIRECTA__, __CAPTA LA INDIRECTA!__ )_

T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

_(__CAPTA LA INDIRECTA__, __CAPTA LA INDIRECTA!__ )__  
_

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
_(__Creo que todavía no lo has entendido, asi que empezaremos desde el principio)_

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop

_(Me preguntaste cuál era mi signo, y yo te dije ¡Basta!__ )_

And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped

_(__Si me dieran un centavo por cada ves que te he rechazado)_

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht

_(Tu estarías aquí, y yo en un yate)_  
¡Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
_(__Saca tus manos de mis caderas, o te golpearé en el labio__ )_

Stop your staring at my— Hey!

_(__Deja de mirarme , HEY!)_

Take a hint, take a hint

_(CAPTA LA INDIRECTA__, __CAPTA LA INDIRECTA!__ )_

No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think

_(No, no puedes comprarme una bebida, déjame decirte lo que pienso__)__  
_

I think you could use a mint

_(__Deberías usar una pastilla de menta)__  
_

Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
_(__CAPTA LA INDIRECTA__, __CAPTA LA INDIRECTA!__ )_

T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

_(__CAPTA LA INDIRECTA__, __CAPTA LA INDIRECTA!__ )__  
_

What about "no" don't you get

_(Que onda con el 'no' que acabas de conseguir?)_

So go and tell your friends

_(Ve y diles a tus amigos que)_

I'm not really interested

_(No estoy realmente interesada__)_

It's about time that you're leavin'  
_(__Es hora de que te vayas__ llendo)_

I'm gonna count to three and

_(__Voy a contar hasta tres y__ )_

Open my eyes and

_(__Cuando abra los ojos) _

You'll be gone

_(Ya te habrás ido)__  
_

One.  
_(__Uno.)_  
Get your hands off my—

_(__Quita tus manos de mi-)_  
Two.

(Dos.)

Or I'll punch you in the—  
_(__O te voy a golpear en la-__)_

_Three.__  
(__Tres.__)_

Stop your staring at my—  
_(__Deja de mirar a mi-__)_  
Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint  
_(__CAPTA LA INDIRECTA__, __CAPTA LA INDIRECTA!__ )_

I am not your missing link

_(__no soy tu eslabón perdido__ )_

let me tell you what I think

_(__Déjame decirte lo que pienso__ )_

I think you could use a mint

_(__Deberias usar una pastilla de menta)_

Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
_(__CAPTA LA INDIRECTA__, __CAPTA LA INDIRECTA!__ )_

T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

_(__CAPTA LA INDIRECTA__, __CAPTA LA INDIRECTA!__ )_

Maka y liz se movían por mucha fluidez haciendo suspirar a mas de uno y en el final simplemente ambas de acercaron a Soul y lo señalaron

-Captaste la indirecta Soul- dijo la rubia cenizo haciendo que todo los presentes chifliaran

-Auch, amigo eso debió doler- le susurro BlackStar

El albino no respondió solo se limito a observar como Maka y Liz eran aplaudidas

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- la profesora no paraba de reírse y mirar disimuladamente a Soul- lo siento, estuvieron muy bien chicas

RIIIIINNNGGGG….RIIIINNGGG

La campana sonó dando paso al receso, todos se apresuraron a salir dejando a Maka y a Soul solos en el aula.

-Espera ahí rubiecita- acorralándola contra la pared

-Enserio? Todavía no entendes el mensaje "No me interesas" queres que te lo explique con dibujos?-

-Realmente pensas que alguien tan cool como yo se fijaría en una Nerd como tu?-

-Entonces actuas muy mal porque en todo el día no dejaste de mirarme las piernas-

"Como carajo se dio cuenta?, me gusta cuando se hacen las difíciles"

-Tanto prestas atención a lo que hago bonita?-

-No necesariamente es que con tu baba me cuesta caminar-

"_Touche rubia"_

Se escucha el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y automáticamente la "pareja" se separa

-Odio interrumpir pero Soul tienes que ver eso- Dijo Kilik

Soul salio del aula para ver como todos los presentes se reían de él mientras se pasaban el video de Maka y Liz cantando y haciéndole burlas

"_Tsk, esta me las pagas rubiecita"_

* * *

Listo que les parecio este capitulo?

Perdonen por la demora soy de esas autoras que tardan en actualizar, gracias por todas las preguntas/acosos por Ask y por Mail, tratare de subir el próximo capitulo pronto.

Respuestas a los Reviews

Jumbiie Hana: Gracias por los consejos de idioma xD el ingles es mi trauma. Sobre KxC digamos que no porque planeo hacer de este fic algo corto y para que no se alargue sera todo basado en SxMxW. Espero te guste este cap.

: Por favor no me mates * suplica por su vida* jajaja me alegro que te guste la historia. Espero te guste este cap.

Usagi Ichii :Si esperaba que se sorprendieran, gracias por leer mi fic!

yumary-chan 27: Jeje que bueno que te gusto, perdon por la demora en actualizar!

tsuki.1416: Sii el punto era sorprender y parece que lo hice jeje, gracias por leer espero te guste este cap.

magaslayer17: Que bueno que te gusto y te deje la duda soy una mente perversa muajajaja

Kod97 :Shii un fan ¡genial! Ok entonces debo mejorar mis resúmenes xD

robinevans: Si es verdad fue rapido, pero solo porque queria hacer un fic corto y como me conozco se que si me pongo mas detallista y todo termina siendo muy largo, Gracias por leer la historia y espero te guste el cap

malva99 : Me alegra que te guste, aca tienes el cap 1

Julliard Evan's Everdeen : Aca el cap 1 ojala te guste!

Miu-nia : gracias por comentar! Espero te guste este cap

PD: En este cap aparecen dos canciones que me gustan mucho Take aHint de victorius y I'm Sexy and I know it de LMFAO


End file.
